


Burocracia inefable

by Its_kathstyle



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kathstyle/pseuds/Its_kathstyle
Summary: Conjunto de pequeños textos - no relacionados entre sí - sobre los burócratas.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett, y parte de Good Omens.

Beelzebub cayó por su causa.

Sí que era un ángel arrogante, orgulloso, pero así era él. Y aunque lo sabía, Gabriel no tenía intenciones de cambiar; es el arcángel Gabriel -se ganó su puesto luego de la caída- si dios le permitió ese honor, entonces es porque es perfecto justo de tal manera. Y qué confianza tan grande había en él, tan gigantesca como para hacerle creer que podría hacer perfectamente, lo que no debía ser creado.

dios les dio un molde, y los ángeles crearon estrellas con el. Enormes y hermosas, de colores varios. Y él creyó entonces que podía cambiarlo, que sería capaz de mejorar el diseño de dios; amaba a todos sus hermanos, -claramente los ángeles han sido creados con la capacidad de ofrecer amor a toda la creación- pero pensaba que algo en él era mejor a todos ellos, creía que valía más, que importaba más, que el diseño que usó dios para crearle era superior.

Y Gabriel cambió el molde entregado por el señor, y el resultado de su creación le golpeó con fuerza, como un gran puñetazo que le dejaba sin aire, y sintió ahogarse aunque no lo necesitara, el pánico lo invadió al observar la consecuencia de su arrogancia; su obra había consumido parte de aquella galaxia, y Gabriel no tuvo poder para hacerle regresar lo que había dentro de sí. Lloró cuando un querubín fue atraído y él no pudo salvarlo.

dios estaba furiosa. 

Y con gran ira preguntó quién se había atrevido a cambiar su diseño; Gabriel temblaba por tristeza, por vergüenza, y por temor. Pero no podía hablar, tal vez el miedo a ser castigado le impedía el habla. 

\- Yo lo hice.

Gabriel observó asombrado, quedándose en estado de shock durante unos pocos segundos. Beel era un ángel hermoso y frágil, tan pequeño; no sería dios capaz de dañarle, ¿o sí? Pero dios solo le miró con enojo y no hizo nada. El ángel exhaló y al mirarla, Beel le sonrió. Supo entonces que ella sabía la verdad, pero le amó tanto como para sacrificarse por él. Beel amaba, como cada ángel ama a la creación, a sus hermanos, Beel amaba con intensidad, y amó al ángel orgulloso que no merecía su sacrificio.

Y al pasar el tiempo, luego de una revolución, en la que Beel no participó, dios creyó que era momento de castigarle. 

\- Si lo prefieres, podríamos enviar a algún ángel. Eres el arcángel Gabriel, no deberías relacionarte con eso.

\- ¿Eso? ¿Te refieres a Beel?

\- Beelzebub - corrigió Miguel - ya no es más un ángel, se convirtió en el príncipe del infierno. Todo su ser está manchado de mal. 

Pero qué sabía Miguel, existían demonios con más empatía que muchos de los seres de blancas alas, demonios que subían a la tierra a destruir tumores que dios colocó en alguien como una prueba, y tal como Beelzebub, demonios que hacían terrible mal, aunque todavía fueran capaces de amar.   
Habían ángeles que dejaban a otros culparse por ellos, ángeles orgullosos que no admitían errores, y que no sabían agradecer.


	2. Chapter 2

Algunas veces él tiene pesadillas, algunas veces ella tiene pesadillas.

No vienen en las noches, mientras tranquilos duermen sin necesidad, con el afán único de acortar los días. Vienen con la mañana, como si fuesen rayos de luz, llegan durante una conversación, en una fiesta, mientras laboran. Solo están ahí; son recuerdos.

Para él, recuerdos de un cabello negro y el dulce almíbar de un cuerpo pequeño que pudo poseer entre sus brazos, el rostro borroso de un ángel al cual amó como no era debido, para Gabriel, el ángel más hermoso que le amó en respuesta.  
Para ella, memorias lejanas de una sonrisa que resplandecía, el abrazo de un ser fuerte pero blando, el recuerdo de sentirse locamente amada, y el rostro borroso del ser a quien amó.

No podían recordar más allá que dolorosas imágenes a medias, leves remembranzas que hacían entender que la vida no siempre fue maldita y putrefacta, que no siempre fue aburrida y falsa. Y algunas veces se encontraron a sí mismos soñando despiertos con el regreso de su amor, su amor cuyo rostro habían olvidado, y sonreían cual tontos algunas veces, y lloraron otras; pero nadie les miró.


	3. Chapter 3

No podía entenderlo, es un demonio. No cualquiera, es el príncipe del infierno, líder de tropas, el más salvaje y despiadado, consiguió su puesto haciendo lo que otros jamás se atreverían: se enfrentó a Satán.   
¿Por qué entonces no conseguía odiar a aquel odioso arcángel? Es su naturaleza, supone; si los ángeles son seres de amor y luz, por obviedad ellos son seres de odio y oscuridad. Claramente no lo ama, pero se asustó de sí cuando no sintió ganas de asesinarlo; tal vez fue todo culpa de él, por el respeto con que le trató, Beelzebub no se acostumbró a recibir respeto, sino temor, claro que sus subordinados le respetan, pero era nacido del miedo, el arcángel le respetó solo porque sí, por propia decisión, y no como una imposición del pavor que sentiría por el señor de las moscas, porque Gabriel no le teme, pero le mira como a un igual.

Creyó que cuando finalmente conociera al gran arcángel, sus deseos de destrozarlo aumentarían a altísimos niveles, son enemigos. Pero no fue lo que sintió, sino que devolvió el respeto que le fue entregado y en silencio se emocionó por la esperanza puesta en una gran batalla, ya no sentía ganas de matarlo por puro odio, quería poder destrozarse mutuamente, deseó una batalla furiosa contra él, en donde al final quien ganara ni siquiera pudiera mantenerse en pie. Beelzebub deseó una gran batalla, que solo podía dársela el arcángel Gabriel.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquel vestido era el único recuerdo que había conservado del cielo, luchó con él en la revolución y por lo tanto estaba un poco dañado, pero era hermoso. A Beelzebub le gustaba porque le recordaba a los vestidos de esas deidades que inventaron los humanos en Roma; y era blanco, le parecía gracioso pensar que alguna vez llegó a usar tal color.   
Ella debió tirar la prenda, tenía un uniforme ahora, no es como si fuese a ponerse un viejo vestido maltratado; pero lo guardaba en secreto como el leve y borroso recuerdo de un amor, a menudo se sueña siendo un ángel, sentada en una roca frente a una gran cascada. Beelz que no recuerda muy bien su antigua apariencia, sabe que aquel ángel porta su vestido, Beelz sabe que es ella misma en su sueño, sabe que espera a su amor, pero siempre despierta antes de mirarle.

Ha tenido ese sueño desde que la diosa borró sus memorias y le convirtió en un demonio, tal vez ese era un recuerdo tan especial que no quiso ser totalmente borrado, o tal vez lo habían dejado a propósito solo para hacerla miserable, hacerla creer que antes fue amada. Amada como pensaba, nunca más sería.   
Seis mil años soñándose sentada en aquella roca, el ruido del agua al caer, su sonrisa al escuchar los pasos de él, sus ojos iluminados al mirarle, y después nada más.   
Ha necesitado saber quién fue, si continúa vivo, es un ángel o un demonio como ella, tal vez murió en la revolución; algunas veces cree que lo ha olvidado, pero eso no pasaría. 

Miró su vestido y pasó los dedos por el, sonrió ante los recuerdos confusos, parecía que la diosa no había hecho muy buen trabajo en hacerle perder la memoria. Suspiró recordando el armagedón fallido. Tomó el vestido, y lo escondió entre sus brazos, qué más daba ahora, no tenía que dirigir a ningún ejército, podía decir que tenían vacaciones; y sabía con exactitud en dónde se hallaba aquella cascada, y pensó que si podía sentarse en aquella roca de nuevo, entonces lo recordaría. Se preguntó si había caído cuando la diosa supo que bajaba a la tierra para encuentros románticos, o tal vez fue algo más.   
Y había sido algo más, porque el amor jamás es castigado.

Al estar en la tierra, y antes de llegar a aquella cascada, se desvistió, escondió su uniforme en donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo, y se colocó su vestido.

Y al llegar lo miró junto a la roca de su sueño, y él al mirarla la reconoció y le sonrió con amor, la miró como al ser más hermoso del universo, a ella que poseía un rostro putrefacto, el cabello descuidado, y un vestido viejo y dañado. Pero supo al observar su mirada, que él había ido a esperarle cada día luego de la caída, la sonrisa de él le dijo que estaba tan feliz como nunca estuvo por encontrarla finalmente, que podría esperarla seis mil años más, si podía prometerle su amor a cambio.


	5. Chapter 5

Sería una estupidez creer que Satanás iba a perdonarle su error, su poca capacidad para controlar a un simple demonio. Él le entregó el mando de las tropas, le convirtió en príncipe, y señor de las moscas; a cambio solo pidió ser una buena guía para sus soldados, y Beelzebub había fallado miserablemente en aquello. No solo no se percató del traidor que tenía en sus dominios, sino que cuando no lo pudo matar, le dejó ir. Un traidor, sin ser castigado.   
Beelzebub creyó que había hecho lo correcto, durante seis mil años sembró el terror en el infierno, les exigió tanto, incluso al punto de que algunos preferían la muerte a continuar un entrenamiento sádico; pero como bien decía Dagon, eran más fuertes, más poderosos. Cómo iba a saberlo el señor de las moscas, cómo podría haber adivinado que aquel demonio le daría la puñalada por la espalda, sabía que no podía confiar en nadie, pero Crowley era tan eficiente, tantas muertes entregadas a su nombre, al final solo mentiras de él.

Pero eso ya no importaba, ya no podía ponerse a pensar en cómo falló, o qué hubiera pasado si. Ya era tarde, ya no había manera de volver el tiempo, no servirían de nada sus disculpas. Satanás no perdona, y Beelzebub estaba a punto de descubrir qué tan dolorosa podía ser la ira del amo del infierno.

Estaba atada con grilletes, obligada a mantenerse de rodillas. Tenía miedo, sabía que él no la mataría, la haría sufrir hasta que la ira por no haber obtenido su revancha se fuera por completo, y aún así no iba a llorar, el príncipe Beelzebub no suplicaría ante nadie. Satanás le miró con enojo y se acercó hasta tomarle el rostro y levantarlo con brusquedad. 

— Te di mi confianza, te nombré príncipe, te di un nombre. Y con tu ineptitud me has escupido a la cara — Beelzebub no dijo nada, para qué hablaría si nada iba a ayudarla, y Satanás la abofeteo, tan fuerte que sintió al menos un par de huesos de su rostro romperse. Pero no lloraría, no pensaba suplicar; aunque notó la intención en sus ojos, él la haría romperse, la torturaría hasta que su orgullo cediera, hasta que gritando suplicara su perdón, y aún sabiendo se convencía a sí misma de que podía ser fuerte, pero no podía, no ante Satanás. 

— Espere — dijo una voz que Beelzebub reconoció bastante bien, ¿qué hacía el arcángel Gabriel allí? Pero principalmente, ¿cómo había conseguido llegar hasta ese escondido lugar del infierno? — lo que hace es un error. 

Satanás rió y miró a Gabriel con lástima, como a un cachorrillo que se metió a la cueva de los leones sin saberlo. Pero Gabriel sabía. 

— En el cielo estamos trabajando para revertir estos daños, obtendremos el armagedon sin importar qué, así que no puede solo deshacerse de Beelzebub.

— ¿No puedo? — preguntó con una sonrisa cínica, con burla.

— Ha estado al frente de tus ejércitos durante seis mil años, las tropas le temen, le respetan y le obedecen. No vas a encontrar a nadie igual ni en otros miles de años.

— ¿Por qué vienes al infierno sin invitación, con el único objetivo de interceder por el señor de las moscas, arcángel?

— Porque quiero una gran batalla, cuando mi bando y yo ganemos, quiero saber que vencí al mejor rival que el infierno pudo haber creado. Sería demasiado fácil ganarle a alguien más. 

Y podía ser verdad, o bien podía ser debido a aquella mirada repleta de preocupación que Beelzebub le dio cuando conversaron en la tierra, tal vez fueron esos ojos que gritaban lo muy acabada que estaba, tal vez fue porque Gabriel conocía en carne propia la frustración de entrenar durante seis mil años para nada, o pudo haber sido el respeto que sentía por el príncipe del infierno.   
Satanás ni siquiera se ofendió con aquellas palabras, solo le ofreció una sonrisa y luego lo echó de allí. Observó a Beelzebub que seguía atada y de rodillas y aún así pudo ver demasiado orgullo en su mirada. Sabía que el arcángel tenía razón, no había en todo el infierno alguien más temible que Lord Beelzebub, nadie había sido capaz de luchar contra el miedo y mantenerse firme, muchos caían en la desesperación tan solo verle a la cara, pero no el señor de las moscas, y Satanás pudo sentir su miedo, pero también notó que su orgullo y dignidad eran más grandes.   
Suspiró con fastidio y chasqueo los dedos, y Lord Beelzebub se levantó de inmediato, aún cuando aquello le hizo doler todo el cuerpo, y Satanás miró a su demonio favorito con una sonrisa sincera, repleta de orgullo. 

— No me importa lo que debas hacer, arregla esto.


	6. Chapter 6

Había quedado con Gabriel en un pequeño bar de mala muerte en un país de tercer mundo, del cual el arcángel se quejó, "no está a mi nivel", había dicho. Beelzebub solo le miró con mal gesto, antes de transportarse a otro sitio; ella claramente no tenía problemas por el sitio al que acudieran, si podía vivir en el infierno, entonces podía estar en cualquier lugar.   
Llegaron hasta una ciudad llamada La Habana, en donde Gabriel quedó encantado con la nueva opción que ella le mostró. El restaurante era ideal para tener una plática privada, le parecía acogedor, familiar, y la música le hacía querer mover el cuerpo, aunque obviamente él no sabe bailar. 

— No se ilusionen tus subordinados y tú creyendo que esta sociedad será larga — empezó el Lord del infierno — ¿traes alguna propuesta?

— ¿Matarlos?

— Claramente — respondió con fastidio. 

Beelzebub creyó que jamás se vería conversando tan tranquila con ese arcángel, pensó que el único lenguaje que podía intercambiar con él, sería el de la batalla, pero ahora estaban almorzando juntos en un lugar de Cuba, planeando cómo vengarse de los traidores que habían impedido se llevara a cabo el armagedón. Y aunque nunca lo consideró, trabajaría en conjunto para lograr una venganza.   
Gabriel por su parte le parecía casi gracioso estar allí con el señor del infierno, obviamente los ángeles son superiores en todo a aquellos seres, se decía, y luego se miraba comiendo junto a Lord Beelzebub. 

— No puedo creer que solo vayas a comer eso.

— No ensucio el templo de mi celestial...

— Es solo una maldita ensalada — le interrumpió con molestia. Las personas que estaban cerca les miraron acusadores.

— Y eso es suficiente — y lo era, principalmente si tomamos en cuenta que Gabriel ordenó porque se sintió obligado por la mirada de odio de Beelzebub.

— Arcángeles estúpidos — murmuró ella, y Gabriel que claramente alcanzó a escuchar, solo rodó los ojos, pero no le dijo nada.   
Continuaron comiendo, Beelzebub bastante feliz, se notaba que disfrutaba aquella comida, él en cambio comía como si estuviese ingiriendo algún veneno; Lord Beelzebub pidió otro plato y le miró acusadora porque él no había acabado su ensalada.

— No puedo creer que comas como un cerdo — reprobó Gabriel, y Beelzebub le abrió la boca para mostrarle su comida, que más parecía un gran vomito — eres asquerosa.

— Y yo no puedo creer que no comas, esto es delicioso.

— Soy el arcángel Gabriel, obviamente no consumo porquerías.

— Soy el arcángel Gabriel, obviamente no consumo porquerías — le imitó, realizando una vocecilla que se mezclaba entre estúpida y molesta. Gabriel solo negó con un suspiro, como diciendo que debía acostumbrarse a ciertas tonterías si iba a estar con un demonio.

Beelzebub dio un pequeño grito de enojo, lo suficiente para molestar al arcángel que se comportaba como si fuese dios mismo, pero no tan alto como para incomodar al resto de comensales.   
Conversaron un rato más, Lord Beelzebub perdería la cuenta si debía decir cuántas veces había rodado los ojos Gabriel; y él había emitido un leve sonido de asco y desaprobación cuando ella volvió a llamar al mesero, "me falta el postre" le dijo alzando los hombros, y el arcángel se limitó a mirarla con asco mientras devoraba con entusiasmo una gran pila de helados y chocolate. 

— Bien, entonces enviarás agua bendita.

— Sí, y ustedes enviarán... ¿Acaso te acabas de limpiar tu cochina boca con mi bufanda?

— No me gustan estas cosas — dijo mostrando la servilleta de tela; Gabriel estaba terriblemente ofendido — no son muy suaves, me lastiman.

— Perfecto, ¿acaso sabes quién diseñó esta bufanda? Obvio no, cómo alguien que usa esa ropa podría saberlo — Beelzebub lo miró enojada, lista para atacarlo con una lluvia de ofensas, pero Gabriel ni siquiera la dejó hablar — ahora tendré que tirar a la basura mi bufanda favorita, solo porque tu porquería podría lastimarse. 

— Espero caigas en el fuego infernal junto a Aziraphale.

— Hija de Satanás. 

Ambos debían aceptar que había sido mucho más tranquilo de lo que habían pensado, Gabriel era irritante y Beelzebub asquerosa, estaban a mano. Al menos habían logrado un acuerdo que claramente los beneficiaba a ambos.


	7. Chapter 7

El universo fue creado hace millones de años.   
En el principio dios creó el cielo, y al verlo tan solitario lo abarrotó de ángeles. Hermosos y puros seres de alas blancas, todos iguales. Pero dios se aburría de su creación, que no eran más que perfectos seres que obedecían su voluntad.

dios les dio una conciencia y les entregó voluntad. Entonces los ángeles empezaron a cambiar, decidieron algunos llevar el cabello corto, le gustó largo a otros, los tonos variaron tanto, y cada par de ojos era diferente, incluso hubo el ángel que quiso llevar dos tonos distintos en su mirar. Pero continuaban siendo perfectos seres que seguían su voluntad. 

Beel, como ella misma se nombró, creaba figuras aladas vivas, y se rió cuando una de esas picó a Gabriel. Él era su hermano favorito.   
Lo pensó ayudar, pero al mirar a su creación fallecer, se enojó. Beel había creado sin saberlo, seres que fallecían al picar; les llamó abejas.   
Gabriel creaba estrellas, a veces cortaba un diminuto pedazo y lo obsequiaba a Beel; y un día ella obtuvo un hermoso broche creado del polvo de varias d ellas, amaba su broche. 

Un buen día dios creó la tierra, y los ángeles con cariño observaron como aquellos dos imperfectos humanos trataban de vivir en armonía con cada ser vivo, grande o pequeño, todos convivían con amor. Pero las intenciones de dios no estaban hechas de amor, sino de pruebas sin sentido que se regocijaban en la desesperación de otros. Los ángeles que lo notaron, decidieron. Y quienes estuvieron en contra cayeron. 

Su claro y castaño cabello se volvió negro, opaco, y sucio; su piel suave ahora era áspera, y sus hermosos ojos no reflejaban más que tristeza y muerte. Los bonitos seres de bellas alas no la seguían más, en cambio unos animalejos se paraban sobre su nuevo putrefacto rostro todo el tiempo. Beel era diferente, dios le había llamado "demonio" y después le prohibió usar su nombre. Ella que antes era Beel, ahora era Beelzebub. 

Cuando la tierra llegó a su cumpleaños número seis mil, Gabriel volvió a mirarle, tan distinta, pero igual de hermosa; él la recordaba, pero ella lo había olvidado.   
La batalla del armagedón duraría miles de años, y tal vez al finalizar ellos tomarían el cielo.

Beel había nacido como un ángel idéntico a otros cientos, y se modificó por voluntad propia, fue distinta después por castigo, y tal vez cuando ganara aquella batalla sería diferente de nuevo. Gabriel se preguntaba cuántas veces podría ella cambiar, y si algún cambio la haría recordarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel era el hijo favorito de la diosa. Creado del mismo modo que sus hermanos, pero distinto según el tiempo pasó por él. Y ella amaba a todos sus hijos, pero le amaba más a él; lo nombró el gran arcángel, el principal y más importante de entre todos los ángeles, y lo hizo su mano derecha.   
Pero su hijo estaba conforme, mas no feliz, porque se sentía solo, le faltaba el tipo de amor que su madre no podía darle.

Y lo llamó un día, y le pidió una estrella, Gabriel le había señalado una gigante roja y ella la tomó fácilmente entre sus manos; la comprimió y sopló su aliento sobre ella. El arcángel se encantó de la manera en que el polvo de estrellas creaban con paciencia un cuerpo, y se alegró al saber que era un ángel para él.

La diosa le miró observar el cuerpo pequeño con admiración, con devoción, con tanto amor como nunca vio a su hijo profesar; y algo dentro de sí la hizo preocuparse, pero decidió esperar.

Gabriel abrazo al nuevo ángel y esta lo miró curiosa, tocó su rostro y luego imitó la sonrisa de él.   
Y Gabriel la amó tanto que le obsequió un vestido creado de las alas de mariposas y la luz del sol, le dio el más hermoso nombre que pudo pensar, y besó sus caprichos cada día.

Tal vez él ayudaría a su ego a crecer, tal vez Beel querría más cada día, y podría ser que cuando ella cayera, en el dolor que trae la desesperación, Gabriel se enfrente a su madre, con odio.


	9. Chapter 9

Había estado recibiendo flores desde que se canceló el armagedón. Al inicio se molesto tanto que rayó en la exageración; era Lord Beelzebub, príncipe del infierno, no necesitaba flores, nadie debía llevar flores al maldito averno. Reclamó a sus demonios, y mató a un par para obligarles a hablar, sin embargo nadie sabía nada.   
Miró a Dagon, acusadora, el lord de los archivos debía tener información al respecto; pero Dagon le aseguró que no sabía nada.

La primera vez volvió a su oficina furiosa, tomó las flores y al tirarlas contra el suelo vio una nota, era papel de la tierra, y escritas varias alabanzas a ella, pero sin firma.   
La segunda vez fue luego de dos semanas, la misma reacción, y de nuevo una nota anónima.   
Después de la décima ocasión su enojo fue mermando, y lo cambió por interés, quería saber qué cosa buena diría sobre ella; cada nota significaba alabanzas distintas, y para cuando Beelzebub se dio cuenta, ya esperaba impaciente la próxima flor. 

Algo en ella lo había atraído, tal vez la manera en que conseguía el temor y respeto de otros, viéndose tan pequeña. Lord Beelzebub era considerablemente más baja que él, y aún así pudo embriagarse del poder que del señor de las moscas emanaba. No pudo sacar de la cabeza su olor, una mezcla de azufre, maldad, y poder; adictivo.   
Pero no podía solo decirlo, los demonios no aman, no corresponden, no sienten. Fue así como Gabriel se vio investigando flores para dar con la que fuera más atractiva a Lord Beelzebub; y la había encontrado, Beelz amó que fuese aquella flor, aunque a la vez se enojó por haber recibido flores. Todos los demonios son complicados.


	10. Chapter 10

Nada es difícil para un ángel, solo tiene que desear cualquier cosa y convertirlo en un milagro. Para los arcángeles todo es aún más sencillo; no existen imposibles, ni sorpresas.   
Pero aquello podría ser algo que no verían ni en diez mil años. Gabriel solo miraba a la nada, sentado en el jardín del cielo, con las alas grandes y bellas, listo para una batalla que no pasaría, que era tan solo parte de su cabeza; su rostro enojado, y sus oídos sordos. Habían transcurrido tres días, él continuaba en aquella posición, como esperando, no hablaba, pero estaba molesto y también sorprendido. 

Beelzebub le mandó a llamar, tenía siglos deseando al arcángel, soñando que tocaba su espíritu, que le era permitido lamer su piel, siempre pensando a Gabriel, cómo sería cuando pudiera embriagarlo con su esencia, llenarse de él, conseguirlo todo.   
Gabriel finalmente llegó, siguiendo el engaño de una reunión. Y para cuando se vio solo junto al señor de las moscas, no dudó ni se extrañó; fue hasta que Beelzebub caminó hacia él con una sonrisa que se sintió extraño, como si debiera salir de allí.   
Ella se detuvo frente a él, no tan cerca y tampoco tan alejada; se desnudó con lentitud, y Gabriel que intentó escapar, se dio cuenta que estaba encerrado en aquel lugar, se preguntó qué deseaba el príncipe del infierno. Pero Lord Beelzebub no solo desnudó su cuerpo, sino que le mostró su verdadera forma, las alas tan grandes, mucho más que ella, más grandes que las suyas, y negrísimas, alas que podían causar la envidia de Satanás; el cabello innecesariamente largo, y su rostro bañado de la sangre de miles de almas agonizantes, una corona de fuego infernal sobre su cabeza, salpicada de agua bendita para causarle dolor; y notó las moscas recorrer el cuerpo sin órganos, moscas que vivían dentro de Lord Beelzebub, ella no las atraía, ella era su casa. Era horripilante, y a la vez hermoso; adictivo, un nuevo deseo, la primera obsesión.   
Gabriel jamás había visto la verdadera forma de un demonio, y se encontraba encantado, asustado de sí mismo, de que le gustaba lo que veía, era como si finalmente pudiera entender de dónde venía todo el poder de Beelzebub. Era como sentirse ebrio, se volvía adicto, quería ver más, deseaba saber más.   
Lord Beelzebub se acercó más a él, y Gabriel pudo oler su alma, respirar de sus pensamientos, y lamer sus deseos; Gabriel pudo hacer lo que no debía.

Ni siquiera supo cuándo sucedió, para cuando se dio cuenta, el lord del infierno ya besaba su verdadera forma. Un ángel no debe mostrar su forma verdadera, en especial a un demonio, pero solo había pasado, y él no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, no quería impedirlo.   
El entrelazamiento entre seres celestiales es algo que ni se compara al acto carnal humano, no solo lleva el físico al máximo nivel de placer, sino que hace viajar a el alma por ríos de locura, de desbordante seducción, golpea los sentidos de manera exquisita, y perturba la mente. Por ese momento no existe el qué dirán, ni culpa, ni arrepentimiento. 

La culpa viene después. Cuando sentado en el jardín piensa en que entregó su esencia a un demonio.


	11. Chapter 11

Beelzebub lo miraba enojada, a él que solo intentaba ayudarla. Tal vez era a causa del dolor, o podría ser tan solo su poca costumbre a las atenciones.

Había ocurrido unos días después del juicio, cuando fue a buscar a Crowley para vengarse de él de alguna forma, porque si bien no podía matarlo con agua bendita, entonces lo haría de cualquier otra forma; lo que no esperó fue que el demonio tomara su forma reptil y la mordiera. Ella gritó.   
Aziraphale corrió apenas escuchar el grito, y regañó a Crowley mientras este tomaba su forma humana, el demonio no respondió; así que el pobre ángel se encontraba sin saber qué hacer con el señor del infierno que yacía desmayado en su sala. 

Gabriel le sonrió, una mueca que parecía sincera, pero que a la vez poseía algo de burla. Ella estaba avergonzada, no podía creer que fuera tan débil, solo había sido una mordedura de serpiente, eso no debió causarle un desmayo. Es el príncipe de los demonios, si alguien llegara a enterarse de aquella situación, seguramente muchos querrían ir tras ella y su puesto; no lo permitiría. 

— Fingí todo.

— Claramente.

— ¿Te burlas de mí, arcángel? — reclamó con molestia, mas Gabriel no respondió. Beelzebub volvió a hablar, molesta — responde, Gabriel.

— Quédate quieta, ya retiré el veneno, pero necesito colocar vendajes — Y Beelz se ofendió con aquello, ella no era débil, no necesitaba ridículos cuidados, y eso incluía un tonto y penoso vendaje. Trató de colocar su pierna fuera del alcance del arcángel, pero era débil incluso para darle una buena patada. Gabriel se rió bajo, e inmovilizó su pierna tomándola con fuerza, podía sentir la mirada asesina de Beelzebub sobre él.  
Trabajó sin mucha dificultad, pues no era mucho lo que el señor de las moscas podía hacer, ¿quién iba a decir que una serpiente podría vencer al poderoso Lord Beelzebub? Claro que la verdadera culpa no recaía en Crowley, sino en ella misma; porque se confió, no estuvo atenta. Él envolvió la pantorrilla, apretando el vendaje con fuerza; y le ayudó a sentarse luego, estaba en un sofá. Beelzebub lo miró con cólera antes de hablar. 

— ¿En dónde me tienen?

— Nadie te tiene, tú misma viniste aquí — le respondió con seriedad, Gabriel. Ella hizo intento de tomarlo por el cuello, pero no le fue permitido. Entonces para intentar calmar el ambiente, Aziraphale habló:

— Está en mi librería, Lord Beelzebub.

— Crowley, traidor — gritó ella cuando lo miró cerca del ángel, y se enojó aún más cuando el demonio puso gesto de fastidio. 

Entonces Aziraphale miró suplicante a Gabriel, y el arcángel que comprendió perfectamente, solo alzó los hombros, y cargó en brazos a Lord Beelzebub para sacarle de allí.


	12. Chapter 12

No entendía porqué, aunque se lo hubiese preguntado tantas veces, seguía sin comprender la razón por la cuál hacía aquello; al final solo dejó de insistir, ya no se preguntó más.   
Vivía en ella la necesidad de subir a la tierra cada noche, justo en los sitios más fríos de esta, donde la contaminación aún no era capaz de tapar la verdadera belleza del cielo, y además de las estrellas podía apreciar también las luces danzantes.   
Pero Beelz tenía fascinación por cierto grupo de estrellas: la constelación dragón. No comprendía porqué, pues el cielo poseía más interesantes conjuntos de estrellas, pero aquella cuyo nombre le encantaba, era su favorita. Y tan solo eso le permitía un poco de paz, mirar al dragón le hacía olvidarse de los problemas en el infierno, de sus monstruos internos, lograba dejar su mente en blanco; y aunque no era común en un demonio, incluso llegaba a sentirse feliz. 

Gabriel miraba las estrellas, él debió crearlas antes del Edén, extrañaba la sensación, sin duda daría lo que fuera por que se le permitiese continuar creando; en cambio, debía dirigir el ejército de ángeles. Al menos las noches eran solitarias y él podía volar por el universo, libre. Entre la constelación dragón él era pequeño, pero su gracia le permitía recorrerla tan rápido; no era nada parecida a cualquier otra constelación que él hubiese creado, y por eso le gustaba. Eso, y que recordaba haberla dedicado a alguien; aunque no recuerda a quién.


	13. Chapter 13

Y al final, cielo e infierno decidieron hacerles pagar. Cobrarían su error con el agua más bendita, y fuego infernal.  
Y fallecidos ambos, tan solo de su forma física, mas no del alma; se unieron alegres, enamorados.

Ella era las luces que en el cielo danzan, él era radiación solar; ella era las estrellas, él era viento solar. Ella creaba los relámpagos, y el abrazo de sus almas traía el arcoiris, él creaba la calma.

Ella estaba en el mar que tras la tormenta vuelve a sus olas salvajes, en la nieve que ligera se desplazaba de las montañas, en el viento fuerte, y en la lluvia torrencial. Él vivía en la naturaleza que crece en la tempestad, en las luciérnagas que alumbran la oscuridad, en el amanecer.

Él era el sol y ella la luna, eran oscuridad y luz, día y noche. Tan diferentes, pero tan necesarios entre sí, un complemento.


	14. Chapter 14

Era la primera vez que tenía una cita desde que se convirtiera en demonio. Dagon estaba emocionadísima, aunque no era a ella a quien habían invitado, pero seguramente si la cita entre el arcángel y Lord Beelzebub salía bien, entonces podría ir pensando en que alguien lo haría; Uriel tal vez, después de todo era un ángel hermoso.

Beelz la miró rebuscar entre un puñado de ropa, y conseguir finalmente un vestido; "lo único que faltaba" pensó, creyendo que llevar esa prenda ridícula sería lo peor que podría ocurrirle ese día, sin embargo, con una sonrisa grande, Dagon le mostró unos bonitos zapatos azules. No tuvo ca so pelear, se vistió con lo que ella consideró "un viejo trapo", dejó que la peinaran, se colocó los zapatos innecesariamente altos, y subió a la superficie. 

Gabriel la esperaba en una pequeña cafetería, sentado a una de las mesas que daban a la calle; Beelz lo miró levantarse y luego ahogar una burla cuando los zapatos fueron más de lo que ella podía manejar. No era su culpa, llevaba seis mil años calzando sus viejos zapatos negros, no tenía idea de cómo caminar con aquellas cosas. Sin embargo, puso su mejor cara y caminó lo más digna que pudo; Gabriel no dijo nada cuando notó lo difícil que era para Lord Beelzebub ir hacia él, no entendía porqué había decidido llevar ese atuendo que claramente la incomodaba. 

— Te ves bien — saludó Gabriel luego de haber corrido la silla para ella, y el joven que atendía dejó los menú y se marchó. Beelz no dijo nada, solo le dio una sonrisa que no pareció tan alegre como a ella le hubiera gustado, y el arcángel no dijo nada respecto a eso. 

Debía admitir que Beelzebub se veía hermosa, el vestido se acomodaba perfecto a su cuerpo, la soltura adecuada que daba como resultado no muy ajustado, pero tampoco tan flojo; y esos zapatos eran divinos, los tacones de una reina de belleza, sin duda. Pero Beelz no era una reina de belleza, ella era el señor del infierno, el amo Beelzebub, príncipe del averno, y la reina de la moscas. Sin embargo, Gabriel consideró siempre atractiva la singular belleza de Beelzebub, pero no fue su vestimenta o su cara lavada lo que lo atrajo, fue su poder, su liderazgo, fue el respeto que imponía tan solo llegar a algún lugar; ella no necesitaba ropa bonita, ni peinados en un cabello suave, tampoco necesitaba suaves polvos en su rostro, Lord Beelzebub no necesitaba nada más que ser ella misma para poder destacar.

Su taza de agua le duró hasta que Beelz hubo acabado un café espresso que estaba justo como ella amaba su café: concentrado y sin azúcar. Gabriel lo notó por la diminuta sonrisa que Beelz dejó ver al probarlo, le habían llevado también un postre de chocolate amargo sin endulzar. Él no estaba acostumbrado a comer, pero le agradaba estar con ella. 

Después caminaron por el parque, él se hubiese emocionado cuando lo tomaron de la mano, pero era solo Lord Beelzebub intentando no caer, pero él no dijo nada, sino que soltando el agarre, le ofreció el brazo, Beelz podría sujetarse mucho mejor así. Gabriel le compró un granizado. 

— Me gustaban tus zapatos negros — Beelz suspiró, entre agotada y molesta, y un silencio muy incómodo invadió el espacio entre ellos. Luego respondió:

— Me veo ridícula, lo sé. Gracias por hacerlo evidente, arcángel.

— ¿Qué? No, Beelz — se apresuró a corregir, no quería que Beelzebub iniciara una guerra, pues bien era conocido su temperamento explosivo y su nula piedad; pero Beelz no quería pelear y Gabriel lo notó en sus ojos tristes. Ella usaba una prenda que evidentemente no estaba acostumbrada a vestir, zapatos increíblemente bonitos pero incómodos y dolorosos, incluso su cabello se veía mejor recortado; Gabriel no lo sabía, pero ella no había recibido una invitación en seis mil años, y aunque quisiera negarlo, lo único que quería era verse bonita y no arruinarlo. Entonces él se quedó en silencio unos pocos segundos antes de volver a hablar — Te ves hermosa, pero no creo que estés cómoda usando esto. No te conocí así Beelz, estabas siendo totalmente el príncipe del infierno cuando supe que te quería, no quiero que cambies, solo si es lo que quieres. 

Beelzebub lo miró incrédula y se rió de él, porque no le creía nada, ¿por qué iba a quererla el arcángel más amado de dios, el más hermoso, el que poseía mayor gracia? Continuó riendo, sin saber si era de él o de ella misma de quien se burlaba; e hizo un cambio en su vestimenta: justo como él la vio ese día en que se canceló el armagedón. 

— ¿Así arcángel? ¿Te gusto así? — preguntó histérica, qué más daba si lo arruinaba, solo otros miles de años sin nadie que la amara; sintió envidia de Crowley, muy traidor pero muy feliz. Gabriel le afirmó, sin dudas, pero cuando quiso besarla, ella lo detuvo con sus manos — eres iluso — se burló de nuevo — esto es lo que realmente soy, ¿estás seguro de que te gusta, Gabriel? 

Justo su apariencia infernal, el rostro repleto de heridas supurantes, y costras. El cabello sucio y descuidado, y las moscas que volaban a su alrededor. El arcángel le sonrió, pues no era iluso, y la atrajo a su cuerpo aunque Beelz quiso resistirse.

A Gabriel no le importa cuántas moscas se posen en su cara, mientras pueda besar a Lord Beelzebub.


	15. Chapter 15

Baal había sido encargada de crear bellas cosas, no como el resto de ángeles, pues a los demás dios dijo qué crear, pero a ella le había permitido echar a volar su imaginación. Dios no hace cosas sin razón o sin sentido, incluso si no se pueden entender. Y luego de pensarlo por días, Baal creó un sitio que pudiera concentrar tanta agua quieta como ella deseara, y le llamó "lago".

El lago era hermoso, a ella le gustaba sentarse a la orilla y contemplarlo durante grandes ratos, también era mágico, pues había atraído a las creaciones de sus hermanos; Baal había creado aquello con benditas aguas, y este respondió a ella conservando vida, le gustaba observar a los peces, las ranas, y se alegró cuando sus insectos fueron atraídos también; el lago era hermoso, no había duda, pero ella pensaba que algo faltaba en el. 

Gabriel debía crear estrellas, y junto a sus hermanos formaban galaxias; era un trabajo arduo, y por eso dios le había elegido. Por las noches, mientras todos descansaban él iba al lago, amaba la creación de su hermana, tanto como la amaba a ella; pero no amaba al lago sin razón, lo hacía por su magia, porque el podía quitar todas sus preocupaciones y convertirlo en un ángel liviano y tranquilo, Gabriel era feliz y relajado cada noche que podía contemplar las aguas. Esa noche, sin embargo, al acercarse al lago que debía estar solitario, observó a Baal llorar; no dijo nada, sino que su gracia lo escondió, y supo así que ella no estaba conforme.

Se lavó la cara y se disculpó con el lago, pues para Baal no era solo un puñado de agua estancada, ella sabía que tenía vida. Ni siquiera sintió la presencia de Gabriel cuando se marchó, y él por su cuenta se acercó a la bonita creación de ella y la observó; era hermoso justo así, no le hacía falta nada, ¿por qué Baal pensaba que sí? Algunas veces él no la entendía, ella era tan complicada, casi nunca estaba conforme.   
Le habló al lago, pero este no le respondió, aunque sí lo escuchó. Sacudió su túnica y dejó que el polvo de estrellas que llevaba encima cayera sobre este, y el polvo flotó sobre la superficie, sin querer hundirse jamás; era el polvo de una gigante azul, y él formó una pequeña florecilla de una pluma que de pronto cayó de sus alas; con suerte a la siguiente mañana el polvo de su estrella aún brillaría para que Baal pudiera contemplarlo.

Y cuando la mañana siguiente llegó, anunciada por aquella estrella que su hermano Raphael creó y llamó "sol", Baal se dirigió a su lago con fuerzas renovadas, no pensaba llorar más, sino que descubriría lo que a el le faltaba. Para cuando llegó, el polvo de estrellas ya no estaba, y la flor creada con la pluma de Gabriel se había multiplicado en decenas de florecillas azules; Baal estaba encantada.


	16. Chapter 16

Lord Beelzebub ha estado cofraternizando, o eso cree Ligur que significa la bufanda lila que aprieta en su mano izquierda.

El príncipe del infierno no cofraterniza, porque eso es de traidores y ella claramente no lo es. Beelz solo sube a la tierra a veces, para encontrarse con él; y eso está bien, porque los besos del arcángel en su piel desnuda no significan más que placer, las fuertes ganas de gritarle "te amo", no son más que un resultado del éxtasis, toda su pasión no es cofraternizar. Al menos es lo que ella se dice a sí misma cada vez que puede ir a encontrarse con él, se dice que no significa nada, aunque esté loca por verlo; y Gabriel que sabe que lo ama tanto como él a ella, no le dice nada, y la deja seguir creyendo que el amor no existe en su ser.

Ni siquiera sabe qué decir, mientras observa a Ligur apretar con odio la bufanda de Gabriel, ¿cómo demonios se le había ocurrido dejarla a la vista de todos? Bien, era cierto que al volver de la tierra esa tarde, estaba tan agotada que solo quería dormir, pero de cualquier modo no era excusa para ser una descuidada. Hastur estaba junto a él, al igual que Dagon quien mantenía un gesto de confusión; y ninguno se había percatado de que Lord Beelzebub había despertado. 

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó apenas pudo calmarse y buscar una excusa.

— Lord Beelzebub — dijo Ligur con voz baja, sin querer mirarla, pero le mostró la prenda en su mano.

— ¿Creen que les debo explicaciones? Soy el príncipe de este lugar, haré lo que me venga en gana, y ustedes lo van a aceptar.

— Zir, ¿por qué? — preguntó Dagon triste, algunas veces Beelzebub se preguntaba si era realmente un demonio, o tal vez una combinación entre bueno y malo. La miró molesta.

— Calla tu boca, Dagon, solo me divierto. Ahora largo todos si es que quieren seguir viviendo. 

Ellos corrieron y Beelz se levantó de la cama para cerrar la puerta y tomar la bufanda que el demonio había dejado caer. La hizo un puño en sus manos y la llevó a su rostro, olía a él y eso la hizo sonreír; recordó entonces que él la colocó en su cuello mientras seguía desnuda, "te luce bien" le había dicho sonriéndole. Y con una sonrisa igual de sincera, ella volvió a ponerla alrededor de su cuello, y volvió a la cama.


	17. Chapter 17

Gabriel ha estado haciendo esfuerzos por conquistarla, pero a Beelzebub no le interesan sus poemas repletos del más odioso y barato romanticismo, no le llaman la atención los ridículos ramos de rosas, ni las insistentes llamadas cada mañana para desearle un buen día. Era un demonio, la admiración por todo lo romántico se había drenado de su ser desde que cayera, claramente no podría disfrutar de una carta que ni siquiera lograba comprender; las rosas se marchitaban demasiado pronto; y la línea infernal era únicamente para temas de importancia.  
El lenguaje de amor de Lord Beelzebub distaba mucho de esa conquista romántica y tradicional aprendida de los humanos; era más sobre tomar acciones fuertes, correr riesgos. 

Era el quinto ramo que Beelz destrozaba contra el suelo, y ni siquiera esperaba a que él se hubiese marchado. Dolía, claramente, él era un arcángel, un ser creado de amor, hecho para amar y defender a todo ser; obviamente tenía que ponerle triste que ella destruyera las flores que con cariño había recolectado. Pero, ¿qué podía querer Lord Beelzebub, cómo conquistarla? El lenguaje de amor de Gabriel era tierno, romántico, pero también cambiante, podía ajustarse al príncipe, si tan solo supiera lo que ella deseaba.   
Se marchó triste como cada vez, pero no fue al cielo sino que se quedó en la tierra, en un pequeño parque sin muchas personas, pensaba y veía a los enamorados, él había copiado cada cosa que le pareció bonita de ellos, y nada había funcionado. Se dedicó a no pensar en nada, hasta que notó felicidad en una pareja por razones que no había visto antes. 

Era domingo por la tarde, Beelzebub había subido a la tierra para robar unas botas de una vieja banda llamada Kiss, ya se hacía ilusiones pisando demonios con ellas. Gabriel la interceptó en la calle, y ella no logró evitar un mal gesto. 

— No estorbes, arcángel.

— Hice algo para ti — le dijo él con una sonrisa, ella rió.

— Deja que adivine, ¿acaso es otra estúpida carta? 

Gabriel le sonrió, esperaba que el dolor que debió pasar para conseguir aquello valiera la pena. Beelzebub se puso incómoda cuando lo vio abrir su pantalón y después bajarlo un poco, lo suficiente para que ella viera la mosca tatuada en su pelvis; la mosca reflejaba belleza, pero también maldad, y Beelz se quedó un instante con la boca abierta. 

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó tomando su mano para que tocara, Beelz sonrió entre feliz e incómoda, casi parecía una mosca real.

— Me gusta.


	18. Chapter 18

《Cuando el bien y el mal con amor se lleguen a entrelazar, por lo que has trabajado ya no importara.》 

Beelzebub odiaba aquella profecía, escrita por el arcángel Raphael mucho antes de la caída, incluso antes de ser revelado el gran plan. Ella ni siquiera entendía de dónde o cómo nacían las profecías, pero no le gustaban; y como justo se acercaba el armagedón y había trabajado muchísimo en hacer más fuerte a su ejército, aquellas líneas la tenían de muy mal humor.

Ella no necesitaba dormir, pero lo hacía. Y esa mañana había despertado de golpe, luego de que soñara con aquella frase -la cual continuaba escrita en uno de los muros principales del cielo-. Dagon había corrido en cuanto la escuchó gritar su nombre.

— No creo que deba prestar atención a eso, zir.

— Eso espero, Dagon — le respondió ella irritada, pasando la mano por el rostro. Y aunque quiso, el lord de los archivos no rió. — He trabajado muy duro estos seis mil años.

— Hemos — murmuró Dagon de mala gana, "¿qué dices?" le había preguntado Beelz cuando no logró comprender sus palabras — nada, Lord. Estoy segura de que estará todo bien, usted no debería...

— Calla, Dagon — le interrumpió siendo tan grosera como era costumbre — marca a Gabriel y pasame la llamada.

Y así lo hizo, marcó a la línea privada del arcángel -desde el teléfono de Beelzebub, cabe indicar que del infierno, solo ella tiene su número- y esperó. A veces le enojaba el comportamiento de su lord, y otras veces se molestaba con ella misma, era el maestro del tormento, y ese "gnomo" -como gustaba llamarla cada vez que Beelzebub era insoportable- había obtenido el mejor puesto de todos, y se la pasaba gritando y dando órdenes.   
Gabriel tardó en responder, y la mirada molesta de Lord Beelzebub le tenía muy incómoda. "espere" dijo al teléfono cuando finalmente el arcángel respondió, y le tendió el teléfono a Beelz que se lo arrebató con cólera; esperaba un insulto a ese arcángel, unos cuantos gritos, un comentario sarcástico tal vez.

— Hola Gabe, ¿cómo estás? — Dagon no podía creerlo, ¿qué era aquella tontería de "hola Gabe"? Podría ser que no evitó un gesto de molestia y desconcierto, porque Beelzebub volvió a hablar, pero no a Gabriel, sino a ella — Dagon, ¿qué haces escuchando mi conversación? Eres una chismosa, largo de aquí... Lamento eso, Gabe... ¿Qué?.. Sí, ya se fue... Te llamo porque tuve un sueño... Sobre la profecía de Raphael... 

Podría ser que hablaron largo rato, podría ser también que Beelzebub siempre lo llama cuando le surgen dudas, y podría ser que con un "todo estará bien" del arcángel Gabriel, ella se llenara de calma.


	19. Chapter 19

La librería de Aziraphale está repleta de títulos banales, poco interesantes, nada realistas, y después ese llamado "Sexo para tontos". Gabriel lo necesitaba, pero le avergonzaba admitirlo, no podían culparle, había iniciado una relación con el señor de las moscas. Beelzebub es jugador experimentado en ese campo, ha follado con bastantes tan solo para desgracia de dios; él en cambio es un arcángel obediente, un ser que ni siquiera ha llegado a tocarse a sí mismo. Pensaba que no necesitaban de hacer esas cosas, pero cuando Beelzebub marcó a la línea celestial para invitarle a fornicar esa noche, no pudo más que volverse loco por los nervios, y bajar a la tierra esperando encontrar respuesta allí.

Estando en la librería no dijo nada al respecto, muchos ángeles mantenían intimidad entre ellos o con otros demonios, -el sexo no molestaba a dios, después de todo ella lo creó, la molestaba el libertinaje- Aziraphale y el demonio Crowley eran ejemplo de eso, incluso la muy correcta Miguel salía con Ligur. El ángel no dijo nada cuando Gabriel dió una excusa tonta, contrario a lo que pensaba el arcángel, Aziraphale no era fácil de engañar, era solo que sabía cuando debía callar.

Nunca había hecho algo como aquello, pero robó el libro. Debía añadir robo y próximamente fornicación a su lista de pecados realizados para complacer a Lord Beelzebub. Se despidió de Aziraphale y fue en busca de un buen motel, Beelz podía vivir en el mugroso infierno, pero exigía lo mejor.   
Consiguió una bonita y amplia habitación, repleta de cosas que no sabía para qué servían, y un sofá que le pareció de lo más incómodo. Finalmente se tiró a la cama y comenzó a leer, el libro tenía palabras que no entendía y dibujos que daban miedo, qué era un clítoris, en primer lugar; ¿y realmente Beelzebub tenía esa extraña cosa entre sus piernas? Qué se suponía que iba a hacer con eso que según el libro se llamaba "vagina". Esperaba aprender algo, aunque fuese mínimo, y que Beelzebub se guardara sus comentarios hirientes, él realmente se estaba esforzando por aprender de aquel manual. 

Beelz llegó a la habitación al cabo de varias horas, solo apareciendo como hacía siempre. Gabriel estaba dormido.   
Sonrió, el tonto arcángel sí que debía amarla, si podía confiarse y dormir aún cuando sabía que el príncipe del infierno llegaría en cualquier momento; fue hasta él para despertarle, pero se distrajo con el libro, y rió al leer el título. Beelzebub sabía que Gabriel jamás había realizado un acto como aquel, no esperaba que fuera bueno, solo que fuera colaborador. Pero mirarle dormido por haber intentado aprender cómo complacerle, era más de lo que su pequeño y frío corazón de demonio podía soportar.   
Colocó el libro lejos y se acurrucó a su costado, Gabriel la abrazó aún estando dormido. Tal vez ese tipo de amor era más cálido, y tal vez podrían ir despacio respecto a eso de tener sexo.


	20. Chapter 20

Cancelar el armagedón fue más perjudicial para Lord Beelzebub de lo que cualquiera pensaría, estaba mucho más irritada, ni siquiera podía soportar una mirada antes de irse a los golpes, gritaba más que de costumbre. Los demonios empezaron a quejarse con el duque Hastur, y este luego de hablarlo con Ligur y Dagon, decidió pedir la intervención de Satán.   
El señor del averno le había dado vacaciones obligadas en la tierra, claramente no le hacían ninguna gracia, no sabía qué hacer en esa pequeña cabaña, al menos tenía un río cerca, pero los animales de granja estaban de más.

Pasado el tiempo se obligó a no pensar en lo poco que aquello le agradaba, y disfrutó de la tranquilidad que ofrecían las tareas simples; nunca había ordeñado a una vaca, pero lo hizo bien; las gallinas ponían sus huevos por todo el patio, incluso cerca del río, y Beelz debía buscar los huevos cada mañana. Había también un manzano, y ella había tomado las frutas más rojas para hornear un pastel. 

Gabriel llegó esa tarde sin siquiera haber sido invitado, justo cuando Beelzebub sacaba el pastel del horno improvisado que ya tenía su pequeña casa cuando llegó. 

— Esto es muy acogedor — dijo él mirando a todos los rincones, luego de que Beelzebub lo hubiera dejado entrar. Ella rodó los ojos.

— Qué bien que has venido, arcángel. Podrás probar mi pastel de manzana.

— No ensucio el templo de mi celestial cuerpo con porquerías — dijo él sin pensar y Beelz sintió que deseaba golpearlo hasta que muriera, su mirada asustaba.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Pero obviamente tu pastel debe estar muy bueno, ¿cuándo lo íbamos a comer? 

Beelz sonrió con sinceridad y cortó el pastel, sirvió luego dos vasos con jugo de naranja, y se sentó a comer. Para Gabriel era la primer comida que probaba, tenía miedo de envenenarse o explotar, o lo que sea, sabía que algo malo le iba a pasar. Pero nada de eso sucedió, sino que cedió ante el delicioso sabor; Beelzebub se molestó cuando lo vio tomar el tercer trozo, a ese paso ella no comería nada. 

— ¿Por qué te lo llevas? — preguntó él, un poco curioso y otro poco molesto. Beelzebub lo miró de mala manera.

— Te quieres tragar todo mi pastel, arcángel.

— ¿Y? — Beelz lo miró aún más feo, y él solo se encogió de hombros — no importa, ¿qué piensas cocinar mañana?

— No vengas, no te invito.

— Hoy tampoco y aquí estoy. Bien, entonces vendré mañana.


	21. Chapter 21

Lord Beelzebub es en el averno el demonio más poderoso, apenas superado por Satán; respetado y temido por demonios y ángeles. El más cruel, el más perverso, el más maldito.

Lord Beelzebub es con Gabriel apenas un demonio que quiere besos y mimos de su arcángel. 

Pero el infierno y el cielo desconocen sobre esto; porque está mal, porque podría dar paso a que les imiten, podría generar más traidores. Así que solo están encontrándose de forma clandestina en la tierra, amándose sin que nadie más se entere, disfrutando en silencio los placeres que ofrece el ser contrario. 

El arcángel Gabriel es en el cielo el más respetado ser, apenas superado por Metatron; alabado por ángeles y humanos, y odiado por demonios. El más arrogante, el más fuerte, el líder.

Gabriel es con Beelzebub tan solo un ángel que quiere amar a su demonio.


	22. Chapter 22

En el cielo se juraron eterno amor, en el cielo mientras creaban estrellas y criaturas de alas danzantes, mientras podían ser los días tan calmos como el lago que a ella le gustaba observar, la vida tan radiante como el sol. En el cielo, mientras fueron felices prometieron mutuamente estar enamorados, vivir enamorados, y si llegaba el momento: morir enamorados.

Actualmente pelean en un armagedón que no falló. La espada de Gabriel ha ocasionado tanta destrucción como jamás había producido; hay ríos de sangre humana y tantos celestiales muertos que es imposible contar. Tal vez él no se da cuenta, pero no hay ganador en aquella guerra sin sentido, tal vez no se entera que son solo las piezas para divertir a un dios de juegos crueles, él no observa a su alrededor para ver a sus hermanos asustados, doloridos, muertos. La espada de Gabriel ha causado tanta destrucción, y el príncipe del infierno que no pudo contra él, ha entrado en su lista.

Y el arcángel le observa arrogante, orgulloso, mientras ella muere lentamente a causa de la espada que fue enterrada en su estómago, mira mil moscas caer a la muerte, en el camino llorando. Beelzebub lo mira y recuerda, todos sus recuerdos de antes de la caída volviendo a ella como una película que quiere hacerla miserable hasta en su último momento; y ella llora porque su promesa no valió nada, llora porque lo amó siendo un demonio a aunque no conocía el porqué, llora porque aún lo ama.   
Sí, le ama. Pero no dice nada, porque no quiere que por culpa, él en su futuro sufra.


	23. Chapter 23

Estaba de camino al cielo, luego de que Miguel le llamara para pedir su presencia. En apariencia se trataba de Gabriel, el arcángel había sufrido un episodio grave de estrés luego de que Aziraphale no hubiera ardido en el fuego infernal, y según había dicho Miguel, ahora se encontraba en cama y con bastantes grados de temperatura.

En cuanto llegó fue saludada amigablemente por San Pedro, e inmediatamente se le llevó hasta la habitación del arcángel. No entendía para qué estaba ella allí, si era solo una fiebre, entonces los ángeles podrían ayudar. Pero no era tan solo una fiebre, en cuanto Beelz ingresó a aquella habitación pudo ver a Gabriel temblar de frío, con una tos que se escuchaba dolorosa, y una temperatura altísima; si fuese un humano, entonces era seguro que moriría. 

— Beel — llamó él estando casi inconsciente, Uriel que había estado cuidándole le dijo que era esa la razón de llamarla, Gabriel había estado pidiendo su presencia.

— Estúpido arcángel — le dijo, aunque no había sonado mucho como un insulto. Y pidió luego privacidad que le fue concedida — veamos, ¿qué podré hacer por ti? 

Se burlaría de ella misma más tarde, cada vez que se recordara colocando paños húmedos en la frente de un arcángel, mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo y le decía "estoy aquí", cada momento en que golpeó su espalda para que la tos fuera más llevadera. En los tiempos futuros, cuando los recuerdos la golpeen y se mire cuidando al arcángel que en el armagedón debía matar; se va a reír, de ella misma, y solo tal vez luego suspire enamorada de sus memorias.


	24. Chapter 24

No correspondía a él crear obsequios a ningún ángel, no importaba si era el más bonito que hubiesen visto sus ojos, no importaba su deseo por ser acariciado por aquellas manos pequeñas, ni lo mucho que gustaba de mirarse a sí mismo en aquellos bonitos ojos azules. Su trabajo era otro, debía crear estrellas, no compañía. Pero les dio vida de cualquier manera, no estaba mal, suponía sin equivocarse.

No fue muy hábil, cualquiera notaría que eran su primer ser vivo, solo eran bichos sin gracia alguna para llamar la atención; claramente a Beel no iban a gustarle, ella había creado a las mariposa, ¿cómo alguien capaz de dar vida a algo tan bello, podría apreciar un bichejo como aquel? Gabriel lo miró decepcionado y el animalillo zumbó, tal vez molesto con su creador, o podría ser solo porque sí; cómo iba a obsequiar eso a ella, un ángel tan bonito, él quería darle algo tan bello como ella.   
Entonces él ocultó a su bichito, pero le creó compañía al sentirle triste; en su habitación estaban, escondidos ambos en su armario. Cada día por la noche, Gabriel guardaba su túnica, repleta del polvo brillante de estrellas. 

Haber descubierto decenas de bichos luminosos fue una sorpresa agradable, seguro que a Beel sí le iban a gustar. Esperó la noche, y fue hasta ella, comprimiendo a las luciérnagas con sus manos. Beel le sonrió al verlo, y se acercó curiosa al ver sus manos brillar. 

— Hice algo para ti — le dijo nervioso, y ella sorprendida abrió las manos que ocultaban su obsequio fulgurante. Le fue maravilloso a ella mirarlas volar a su alrededor, tan llenas de luz, tan bonitas; y lo fue para él mirar a los ojos sorprendidos de ella, su sonrisa grande.

Así es que, las luciérnagas van con Beel siempre, brillando gustosas para ella. Y así, cuando caiga, las más leales caerán con ella, para convertirle en señor de las moscas.


	25. Chapter 25

El amor entre ellos es eterno. Aún cuando se encuentren en distintos lugares, y las creencias propias no concuerden con el otro, todavía en esos días cuando esperen ansiosos una revancha que acabará con la vida; su amor será para siempre.

Beelz siendo un ángel le amará, como todos los ángeles aman la creación y se aman entre sí, sin embargo su amor por él será más grande, más fuerte; Beelzebub siendo el señor de las moscas le amará, aunque no sepa porqué.

Gabriel sentirá gran amor por su ángel, y cada día la amará más; cuando ella cambie su apariencia y su ser, continuará amándola aunque se pregunte porqué. 

Porque el amor entre ellos es real y es sincero, totalmente inefable y eterno. No se caerá con el tiempo, ni disminuirá con diferencias. No importa si la mente no recuerda, porque la mente es débil, el alma sabe que debe amar, sabe a quien ama. No importa si alguna vez el tiempo les hace olvidar, porque podrá no recordar el cuerpo, mas la unión de las almas es perpetua.


	26. Chapter 26

No hubo vencedor. Tan solo sangre y dolor de ambos bandos, las lágrimas de quien vio a su hermano morir, y miedo de aquel a quien su cuerpo falló. No hubo vencedor, pues no hay ganadores en la guerra.   
Apenas queda la esencia de la muerte y el olor de la destrucción, solo tienen libertad para mirar lo que su odio ha causado; nadie siente que ganó, porque han perdido amigos, y han asesinado a viejos amores. Y dios, ella está molesta; terrible y confuso, se ha molestado con quien ha seguido al pie aquel macabro plan que ella misma creó, y enojada más con aquel par que escapó a las estrellas, Alfa Centauri, allí estaban.

Gabriel mira a Beelz llorar, el príncipe del infierno que jamás mostró emociones ahora lo hace, con el cuerpo de su más leal demonio entre brazos; tal vez Dagon era más que su mano derecha, tal vez el amor no se había drenado de ellos por completo. Pero el arcángel no tiene tiempo para sentir lástima, porque está demasiado ocupado con su dolor, viendo a su hermana favorita agonizar y lentamente morir, ¿qué iba a hacer el cielo sin el arcángel Miguel?

Son millones de muertos, tantos que los aún vivos no pueden alegrarse, incluso no saben si han muerto también; porque no importa cuántos enemigos cayeron, al final solo pueden preguntarse de dónde vino todo ese rencor. Gabriel siente la mirada de Beelzebub sobre él, y la mira; ella no dice nada, pero sus ojos hablan todo. "¿Cuándo fue que nos iniciamos a odiar, arcángel?"


	27. Chapter 27

El armario de Beelzebub es la puerta de un portal, el inicio de un camino. No, no para acceder a un lugar mágico; sino para encontrarse con él. Es su milagro demoníaco para ir a la tierra sin que otros sepan, sin que pregunten, sin que juzguen.   
Cada noche se irá a su habitación sin despedirse, y azotará la puerta por placer; así cuando todo se halle en oscuridad, ella irá a su encuentro. Y Gabriel la esperará impaciente, contando los minutos que falten para estar con su amor.   
Y así, en el frío de aquel solitario lugar, el cuerpo desnudo de Beelzebub le dará calor, y él la amará como se ama a lo prohibido, con locura, con el miedo que nace de no volverse a ver, mirará su cuerpo y lo recorrerá con devoción, la adorará a ella y a su silueta agotada sobre la nieve, se sentirá embriagado con su olor y los gemidos suyos serán melodías. Ella tan solo se dejará llevar, no de él como mujer sumisa, dejará ser arrastrada por la pasión, por el éxtasis, por la lujuria; se dejará llevar por el placer de ambos.

A la mañana siguiente volverá a su habitación, borrará la sonrisa de su rostro, y fingirá que ha dormido.


	28. Chapter 28

Las reuniones con el bando contrario han sido constantes desde que el armagedón se canceló, planean así evitar traiciones a futuro.   
La reciente reunión fue organizada por el cielo, aburrida como solo ellos podían. 

— Dagon, ¿tú piensas que me veo mal? — el maestro del tormento dudó, no sabía qué quería saber Lord Beelzebub con exactitud, y claramente dicha pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa. Estaban ya en el averno, y deseó tener más compañía demoníaca.

— No comprendo, Lord.

— Que si me veo mal — repitió, Dagon no supo qué era correcto responder — fea o descuidada.

— ¿Qué importa? Somos demonios. 

Beelzebub la miró molesta, no era esa la respuesta que buscaba, quería una sincera. Se observó la propia ropa y se la golpeó, un asombro nació de ella cuando el polvo fue demasiado. 

— ¿Hace cuánto no lavo mi uniforme, Dagon?

— Seis mil años, Lord.

— A eso me refiero, ese maldito arcángel tenía razón — Dagon seguía incómoda, "¿qué le ha dicho Gabriel?" consultó — no ha dicho nada, pero me ha obsequiado esto — era un peine de dientes gruesos, hecho de plata. Muy bonito si se le prestaba atención; pero Beelzebub lleva seis milenios sin peinarse. 

Cuando la próxima reunión llegó, Beelzebub aún llevaba su apariencia demoníaca; mas su cabello estaba limpio y bien recortado, su uniforme recién lavado, y los zapatos relucientes. No iba a dejar que Gabriel dijera que era un demonio sucio, pero Gabriel nunca lo dijo, ni siquiera lo pensó. Por esa razón, cuando la ve no puede evitar sorprenderse, pues le agrada lo que ve, piensa que ella se ve aún más bonita.

Beelz le sonríe con altanería, y él sin comprender tan solo ve que ella le ha sonreído, se llena de orgullo debido a eso, y sonríe en respuesta. Beelzebub casi ha perdido el equilibrio cuando el le obsequió un guiño.


	29. Chapter 29

El cielo no sabe que sale con Beelzebub. Sus hermanos jamás podrán enterarse de lo que ocurre dentro de las cuatro paredes en la habitación de motel favorita de Beelz; ellos no conocerán sus juegos sádicos, ni escucharán los gritos que se mezclan con el placer.   
El cielo no puede ver a Beelzebub extasiada cuando ha conseguido sangre de él, no podrá observarle salvaje, romper los labios que besa; ninguno ve los golpes ni las caricias, no ven el cabello entre sus manos.   
El infierno no sabe que sale con Gabriel. Sus demonios no pueden enterarse de los besos húmedos que recorren su cuerpo, de penetraciones rudas, y la risa de un arcángel que finge ser malo. Nadie puede saber de las manos que aprietan su cuello, no pueden fijarse en las marcas de sus senos, nadie deberá preguntarse porqué llevan sus muslos la marca de dientes; no debe conocerse nunca el placer por ser tomada del cabello, ni la excitación de una bofetada.   
Ni los humanos saben que el arcángel Gabriel sale con el señor de las moscas: Beelzebub. Ellos no consiguen escuchar los gritos nacidos del éxtasis, ni los ruegos que más parecen exigencias por obtener más, no pueden mirarles satisfechos, felices, cansados; no se dan cuenta de que se quedan tranquilos y quietos un rato, ella abrazada a él con el rostro sobre su pecho, él dice que la ama y acaricia su espalda aún desnuda luego.   
Nadie puede ver, nadie lo ha visto.


	30. Chapter 30

Cierto día

— Hola, arcángel. ¿Cómo vas, aún casto? 

— ¡Dios mío! Álejate de mí.

Otro día

— ¿Qué pasa, Gabriel? ¿Necesitas ayuda para estrenar eso?

— La sangre de Cristo me cubra.

Un día más

— Te ves bien, arcángel; pero te verías mejor sin ropa.

— Atrás, traigo un crucifijo.

De nuevo

— Bonitas manos, ¿por qué no están tocándome?

— dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia...

Más de mil días 

— Hola, ¿tienes hambre? Porque también soy comida.

— Si tengo hambre — respondió él cansado del acoso, y Beelzebub sintió que de pronto su cerebro maligno había dejado de funcionar adecuadamente, se sintió sin aire, y sin voz.

— ¿Cómo? — tartamudeó levemente, con nerviosismo que le fue imposible ocultar. Gabriel la miró molesto.

— Dije que sí tengo hambre, ¿qué piensas hacer, Beelzebub?

— Sabes, hay un restaurant muy bueno cerca, podrías ir.

— No quiero comer de eso — respondió con voz fuerte, e irrespetó el espacio de ella; Beelz estaba nerviosa, jamás pensó que el señor correcto la acabaría desafiando de aquella manera — ¿y bien, Beelzy?

— Y bien, ¿qué? Déjame en paz, arcángel — gritó para irse, pero él la tomó fuerte por los brazos para impedir que se marchara, el señor de los infiernos estaba en shock.

— Estaré en el polo a la hora de la aurora, te quiero allí — era una orden, Beelzebub lo supo por su tono de voz. Esto no había sido lo que ella imaginó que desencadenaría su acoso, creyó que tendría a Gabriel eternamente horrizado y r5ealizando oraciones en su presencia, pensó que de obtener demasiado, apenas sería Gabriel repleto de miedos intentando dar un simple beso. No estaba preparada para la realidad — ¿entendido? — tan solo lo miró nerviosa, no supo cómo hablar, pero asintió. 

En el frío Gabriel le mostró que los ángeles no son buenos; y a ella le gustó.


	31. Chapter 31

El amor la asusta, como asustaría la maldad a un ángel; por eso se esconde en su armario para llorar. Cree que no lo merece, o que no es real, porque es un demonio y serlo impide que te amen, eso piensa ella.   
Gabriel la está buscando, pero ella no quiere verlo, nunca. No lo odia ni está enojada, solo se cuida a sí misma, porque lo ama. 

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunta preocupado, de cuclillas para estar a su altura, quiere acariciar su cabello, pero ella no lo permitirá — cielo, ¿qué te ocurre?

— Esto no tiene sentido, no es real — responde más para sí misma que para él, Gabriel respira hondo y se mete allí con ella, no sabe porqué Beelzebub tiene un armario tan grande y tan poca ropa — ¿por qué estás conmigo?

— Te amo.

— No lo entiendo, soy un demonio — él no puede entender qué hay de malo con eso, porqué ser un demonio impediría a él haberse enamorado — yo no merezco que me amen. 

Es lógico que esas palabras le enojen, alguien ha metido en la cabeza de su amor la tonta idea de que no merece ser feliz, no merece dulces cumplidos, ni besos suaves cada mañana, alguien puso la idea de que solo debe tener miseria por ser un caído; y Gabriel no odia, pero lo está haciendo, odia esas palabras y esas dudas, y principalmente está odiando a quien causó todo eso, incluso si no sabe quién es. 

— Beelz olvida eso, te amo y nadie va a cambiarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

— Lo olvidarás, arcángel.

— No.

— Gabriel — lo llama con una sonrisa triste, él la abraza — no es normal ser feliz, algo malo me pasará.

— ¿Y mientras pasa? — Beelz lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba esa respuesta y por ende no supo qué decir — déjame amarte hasta que llegue lo malo.

— ¿Cómo voy a recoger mis pedazos después, arcángel?

— Eres el príncipe de los infiernos, podrás.


End file.
